


【all白】Love Affairs(Perfume番外篇)

by Anny106



Category: all白起 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny106/pseuds/Anny106
Summary: 骨科+偷情。发布日期有意义。
Kudos: 12





	【all白】Love Affairs(Perfume番外篇)

**Author's Note:**

> 骨科+偷情。  
> 发布日期有意义。

哥，你是我的原罪。

窗外下着倾盆的暴雨，窗台上死去的紫色薰衣草落下最后一片干枯花瓣，落在凌乱不堪的白色床褥上。闪电将黑暗的室内照得雪亮，照在你动情的双眸间，而你那漂亮的浅金色眸子里所倒影出的是我的模样。我在肏你，哥，你要好好感受我的形状。

惊天的炸雷震得玻璃窗簌簌作响，你趴在我的怀里哆嗦个不停，你在害怕吗哥？可你的呻吟真好听，就像以前无数个夜晚从你房间传出来的那样，不过现在再也没有墙壁和门锁将我们阻拦，你也不再因为那个人而无止境的放纵自己。我会将他，将他们给你留下痕迹全部覆盖，我们身体里流淌的可是同样的血液，所以我绝对不允许你身上出现除我之外的陌生气息，那会让我嫉妒，让我愤怒。你知道的，哥，只要是我喜欢的东西，我一定会不计一切代价的得到并且占有，包括你。

我在你的脆弱颈侧落下粗暴吻痕，用力啃咬你透红的耳尖，你刚刚因为泄过而软下去的身体又绷得僵硬，阴茎也微微向上抬头，前端分泌的黏腻液体落在我的小腹，我抓过你的手指抹上一滴放在口里尝了尝，然后我说，哥的味道是甜的，弟弟我好喜欢。

你没有回应我，你的注意力完全在你后面那张嘴上，那里红肿松软，流的水似乎比前面还多，你上下摆动身体想让我进入的更深一些，可腰间的疼痛使你不得不将幅度放小。你恳求我掐住你的腰再做一次，湿润双眸毫不掩饰的流露出你的全部欲望。你现在欠干的表情真像个荡妇，哥，让我猜猜昨天你和他做了几次。

这时床头的电话响了起来，是他给你的睡前问候吗？我和他碰面的那天晚上之后他就禁止除他之外的所有人进入你的房间，却又不会每天来看望你。他不在的日子你忍的很难受吧，没关系，只要你听我的话我就会满足你。

你做到了不是吗？你按我教你的方法拿到了他的指纹，用暗号告诉我他下一周的安排，千方百计的为我掩护，所有这些都只是为了在每个夜晚享受到至高的快乐。你的手腕上散发着令人着迷的致命香气，冷峻而又风骚，即使被表面的凉意压制也挡不住内在溢出的香甜，比最浓郁的薰衣草花香还要招摇。虽然我不想让别人动你，但我不得不承认，他把你改造的真好。

电话响了第三声之后我替你拿起听筒，你接过它坐起身，双手抱住听筒回应他的问话，说着说着你的嘴角开始上扬，他说了什么让你这样开心，你眉飞色舞的样子就像完全忘了我的存在一样，难道你不知道自己现在坐在谁的身上吗？

窗外又划过一道闪电，接着一道雷横劈在不远处的枯树上，很快树顶冒起熊熊大火。我在生气，哥。

我用手掌揽住你的臀瓣，指节深深陷入皮肉，然后趁你不注意用力揉弄了几下。你的身子猛地一抖，差点叫出来的声音硬是生生逼了回去，你埋怨似的看向我，幽怨眼神含着一汪深水。弟弟为什么欺负我，你小声责问一句。你应当知道的，哥，所以我不想回答你，我只想变本加厉的欺负你。我抬起你的臀部又重重向下压去，驾轻就熟的找到你身体里的那点后反复碾压。哥的里面好舒服，弟弟越来越喜欢你了，我笑着对你说，你吓的一把捂住我的嘴，拼命摇头示意我不要再说话，全然不知自己的慌乱样子有多么可爱。哥，我想......不，我现在就要弄哭你。

你一放下听筒我就迫不及待的将你翻倒在床，捏住你乳尖的手指毫不留情的使劲向上拽去，你的表情有些痛苦，是因为我指尖的电流比之前都强吗？这是惩罚，哥，惩罚你在和我做爱的时候没有一直想着我。你哭着解释你只是接了个电话而已，那也不行，我在的夜晚你要一心一意的和我在一起。你只能看向我，你要记住现在的我的全部。那过去的弟弟呢？你问我。我松开乳尖转而抬起你的下巴，指尖缓缓描摹过削瘦下颌，然后无声的咧嘴笑了。

当那个人抹掉从前你对他所有记忆的那一刻开始，你的过去就只剩我了，哥，过去的我们是完全属于彼此的。

你以为年幼的我不懂你对悠的感情吗？当你带着他前往教堂时天知道我有多生气，可惜那时我还没法好好操纵我的evol ，不然雷就不会只是劈在外面那样简单了。

待我学会对evol的控制后我第一个想到的是展示给你看，然而我跑遍屋子都没发现你的踪迹，最后母亲见我一脸沮丧的坐在门沿，摸着我的头告诉我你和悠老早就出去玩了，可能很晚才回来。又是他，我感到郁闷。

我发誓我绝不会幼稚到因为这些事就去报复他，可我承认那场火灾因我而起。那天晚上我找了片无人的空地练习，想着第二天再让你看也不迟。我一边控制电流一边盘算要如何使你高兴，没想到走神的结果就是引来了不知名的雷电，当我看到远远的某户人家屋顶开始着火时我吓坏了，我怕，我不敢告诉任何人，这件事除了我没有第二个人知道。

第三天你哭着抱住我说你喜欢的人失去了下落的时候，我这才明白过来自己祸害的是哪家人，我陷入了长时间的自责和内疚之中，但我在之后的日子里发现你更多的看向了我，这让我感到窃喜。哥今后的人生就交给我吧，我在烧得焦黑一片的废墟前留下一支白玫瑰，不再感到愧疚。

直到高中之前我和你在一起的日子都是安稳的，本来我们若是一直这样相处下去倒也不会发生什么，可是自从我听到你房间传来的动静之后，一切都变了。我痴迷上了你，每个听到你呻吟的夜晚我都彻夜难眠，我无师自通的学会了和你一样的事，然后带着罪恶感想着你的样子自慰，就像你想着她一样。

其实当我见到她第一面的时候我认出来了，她就是他，只不过改了个名字，这种小伎俩稍微调查一下就能解开，但我不想揭穿，因为我察觉到他身上散发出的那种气息很吸引人，吸引程度之高让人感到不自然——当然普通人是注意不到这些的。我顺藤摸瓜的继续调查下去，甚至找到了那本书被撕掉的的最后一页。我发现他的父亲似乎在拿他做某种试验，是的，能控制住心神的人体香水，居然是靠一代代特殊的年轻躯体“孵育”出来的。各方势力似乎都想得到这液体，而他父亲最后正是死于那些人的谋杀。

只是被巧妙的伪装成了一起意外事故。

我并不关心他们的争夺，我只是不小心窥见了黑暗漩涡的一角，那时我知道自己已经无可救药的爱上了一个不该爱的人，但对方心里没有我，所以我要想方设法的在不伤害到任何人的前提下将这个人的心牢牢抓在自己手中。就像潜伏在草丛中的猎豹一样，我得耐着性子等待最佳时机。

高中毕业后你和他又分开了，这次你居然连他的联系方式都不留一个，完完全全是躲在暗处的一场卑微单恋，不过我也没资格笑你，我对你何尝不也是一样呢。你们虽然分开了，但我隐约觉得他可能和你再见面，而且儿时他对你说过的话让我感到不安，于是我一直和他保持联系，大学毕业后也去了他的公司。盯住他，这是我所能做的一切事。我接受了改造，但在被改造之前我将自己的重要记忆提前保存了下来。我得到他的信任同时也拥有了新的能力，但我只想将它用在你的身上，哥。

后来不出我所料，时隔多年，你们到底还是见到了。他将你视为上等的原材料，任由我们处置你。表面上是这样没错，但我想我的担忧很快就会成真了，他想做的不仅是要改造你，更可能的是按照古老的制香方法将你制成香水，以此来完成他所谓的“永远”。在他身边观察了这么久，他想做什么我是知道的。

你将会死去，哥，但你还有选择的余地。

现在你被我压在身下，啜泣着抬腰迎合我的动作，这是我梦寐以求的场景，我咬过你敏感的喉结和锁骨，恨不得立马将你拆吃入腹。我让你叫我的名字，叫我弟弟，你都听话的回应了，然后我又问你，你愿意谁肏你，是昨天那个人，是被禁止进入房间的那些人，还是你的亲弟弟？

是你。你不假思索的回答。

“你”是谁？

凌肖。

凌肖是谁？

我的......亲弟弟。

你不害臊吗？我边挖苦你边狠狠的向你的身体深处撞去，泥泞不堪的身体早已灌满了我的精液，只要肉棒向外稍微抽动就能感到精水在里面晃动。但这还远远不够，哥，我想让你更多的感受到我，你也是这样想的吧。我们这样相似，又是如此的心有灵犀，所以没人能比我更了解你。

对了哥，我在你耳边轻声问，你还记得高中毕业时我送你的那束花吗？

什么？你神情恍惚好像没反应过来。于是我握住你的阴茎，指甲用力刮过顶端，你惊得向上弓起脊背又软软跌落在床，喉间破碎的呻吟带着些许嘶哑。你清醒了过来，你说，是那束六瓣红白相间的花吗？当时你感动的说不出话，还专门跑去园艺店问花的名字，好像叫铁线莲，花语是高洁美丽之心，对吗？

对。我紧紧抱住你，将你亲吻到近乎窒息，然后我靠近你的耳畔说，哥，但那时我想对你说的，是它的另一个花语。

我用力抽插几下，在你的哭喊声中又一次射进你的身体，最后我深深注视着和我相同的那双浅金色眼眸说——

宽恕我，我因你而有罪。

END.


End file.
